


Early Adventures

by simonsnoww



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Greg is a Beast, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft IS the British Government, Phone Calls & Telephones, mycroft is overworked, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsnoww/pseuds/simonsnoww
Summary: Can Mycroft ever get through an official phone call?!





	Early Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Mystrade Prompt Challenge:
> 
> Your dialogue:  
> "Is that wise?"
> 
> The circumstances...  
> first thing in a morning
> 
> And you must mention...  
> a gift

 

It seemed there was another incident at work.

It took all of Mycroft's strength to stop himself from telling them to stuff it, and fall back asleep.

"Yes, I am sure it is vitally important.  Yes that is correct," he intoned, rolling his eyes at their sheer incompetence, "Could you not have called at a more appropriate time?"

A rough hand stroked his back, spreading the warmth of home into the sharp cold of work.

Mycroft smiled, his tired eyes lighting up.

He painstakingly stifled his smile, and his urge to hang up and stay in bed for the foreseeable future.

"Yes.  Yes.  Yes," he intoned sharply, "No, that won't be necessary.  Just sort out the files, and I'll do it when I get to work!"

The individual next to him began to inch closer and closer, gently kissing his back and neck.  Mycroft took a swift intake of breath.

"Yes, everything is fine, thank you.  I'm merely tired, having been woken up by seemingly urgent work, that in fact could have waited just three hours until I arrive at work."

The rogue lips skated over his neck to find his ear, gently tugging, soft caresses on his back.

"Perhaps call a less senior official next time," he snapped, "After all, what can I do from my own bedroom?"

He jerked backwards, as a fingertip skated lower and began to circle his stomach, gently dipping lower.  

Mycroft turned to his husband and cupped his hand over the phone, playfully glaring at him.

"Stop villain, I'm trying to speak,"

"Well, stop trying to speak, and talk to me instead," he smirked.

"Hush beast," Mycroft chuckled.

Mycroft quickly finished the conversation, snapping irritatedly as he couldn't finish quick enough.

"Yes.  Thank you.  Yes.  For goodness sake, yes.  I shall see later.  Goodbye."

He hung up his phone with a satisfying click, and resisted the urge to throw it across the room.

"Finally darlin'," Greg caressed him, his voice sleepy and deep, hugging his muscular arms around Mycroft's shoulder blades.  "I thought that'd never end."

"Oh god, you rogue.  I'm sure they knew what was going on."

"Does it matter?"

"I shan't be able to look at them in the eye again!"

"Does that matter right now?"  Greg demonstrated his point by moving closer, demonstrating what Mycroft had done to him.  "You're so sexy talking like that, bossing them around."

"Sexy, seriously Gregory.  We're grown men, not twelve year old girls!"

"So you're not going to accept my gift then?"

"Is that wise?  It's..." he checked his clock, "four thirty, and we're needed at work in three hours.  We're going to be tired all day." He smirked at Greg's obvious discomfort.

"Yes darlin', I think it's the best idea."

Greg shuffled over, and once again began to caress his husband, though thankfully no-one on the phone this time. 


End file.
